Unfreeze her heart with music of the night
by angel of his world
Summary: Summary in side it is a coming soon Fan fiction please enjoy and tell me what you think! Do not own anything at all.
1. Prologe

Two years ago Christine left with Raoul to protect Erick, but two days later when she calls off the wedding knowing Raoul's threat to her was no longer holding her back anymore to not be with Erick. She loved Erick and went off to find him, but couldn't find him at all. Christine and Raoul remained friends after working out some things. One day Christine, Raoul, Meg, and Madame Gery were at a cafe when Christine read the paper that said in bold letters: THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS DEAD. The paper showed a picture of a dead body.

Heartbroken, Christine reopens the Opera House with her friends help especially Raoul's. Now owning, running, composing, and being the lead Sirprano Christine starts to build ice around her walls that only her friends can get passed. For the last three years Christine has been keeping herself busy. But one day that all changed when she agreed for an "old" friend with his sister and husband to live with her and the Gery's. Now Erick is back making Christine more confused, hurt, and upset. But now she keeps her distance from him. But now it is Erick's turn to melt the ice around Christine's heart or will she remain in the music of the night by herself with a frozen heart?  



	2. Chapter 1 we meet again my Christine!

~Three years later~

Christine sat in her study watching the rain hit the window. She sighed thinking back about the days with her angel, her Erik. After sorting things with Roaul about how she wasn't in love with him when she realized it when they were down in Erik's lair. For a few months Christine looked for her angel but couldn't find him even the Giry's helped her look for him and shockingly even Roaul helped. She could still remember the day she read that her angel was dead.

~Flashback~

One day after looking they took a break at a local café to grab a bite to eat. Roaul and Meg were talking about wedding details while Christine read the newspaper. The Girys and Roaul laughed at some jokes when Christine gasped as she read the bold words.

THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS DEAD: The phantom was found in London and was trailed and executed for his crimes. He plead guilty when asked how did he plead.

Christine began to cry and throw the paper away unable to read anymore of the article. Meg ran around the table and hugged Christine as Roaul and Madame Giry read the rest of the article.

~end of flashback~

Christine got back to paying the bills for the Opera Popular that her and Roaul brought back to life. She kept being the Prima Donna while composing. Christine told Roaul that she was keeping the dressing room with the mirror so she could visit Erik's lair to work on her music. Of course Roaul agreed to it not wanting to deal with Christine's wrath. Sometimes she could be as scary as Erik was. A knock came on her door bringing her out of her thoughts. Meg came in with a smile and a tray of food and tea. She smiled while putting her paper work away.

"What's with this Meg?" Christine asked, looking at the tray of food.

"Well you missed breakfast me and mother thought you might be hungry." Meg explained, while playing with her fingers while looking down at the ground.

Christine looked at Meg confused for a moment when she noticed she was nervous. Christine sighed while jellying her bisect waiting for her to tell her what she wanted to ask or talk about. Meg looked at the door to see her mother waving to go on. Meg sighed and looked at Christine.

"So um Christine as you know you and my mom have plenty of room to have three more people."

Christine nodded showing that she was listening.

"Well a friend of ours and his sister and husband need a place to stay and me and mom were wondering if they could stay here until they find a place to stay." Meg asked, hoping Christine would say yes.

Christine thought it over while eating her lunch. She wondered who these people were but couldn't say no to Meg or to Madmae Giry. Christine took a bite of her food while nodding to Meg. She listen to her friend squeal in excitement while thanking her over and over as she ran out of the room. Christine giggled while getting back to work. Madame Giry came in smiling at Christine watching her work seeing the woman she became. She walked over and took the tray praying that she was correct about this. Madame Giry couldn't bare to see Christine in anymore pain especially by her if she was wrong about this.

Christine finished her work and went downstairs to grab her cloak. She noticed that living room with dark which wasn't normal. Slowly she walked into the room to find a note.

_Dear Chrisitne,_

_I have gone to pick up our friend along with his sister and her husband. We should arrive back home before you. But if you return before us please ask the cook to prepare dinner. I have already asked the house maid to make the guest rooms so no need to worry about that. Please have a good day and try to let some other people in. _

_Love,_

_Madame Giry/Mother_

Christine smiled at the note when maid came in telling her the carriage was ready for her. She smiled and thanked her as she put her black cloak then went out the door. Christine walked up to the wet horse and pet him softly while telling the driver to the opera house. Getting into the carriage she thought about things that she should have done for the opera. Little did Christine know that her life was going to change forever.

~on the train~

A man with slick back dark black hair, muscular body hidden under a black suit with a clean, crisp, white dress shirt, red vest, and a black scarfed tied around his neck. His dark blue eyes could send shivers down a grown mans body. This man name was Erik Delster or better known as The Phantom of the Opera back then. He regreted alot of things that night when he burned down the opera house and let his angel of music go with that weakling of a boy.

On his travels he discovered many things including he had a sister. When they first meet it was very heart touching but very awkward moment. Erik had also meet his brother-in-law Jason Kingston who had married his sister. He liked Jason and had great talks about leature since he was a writer. His sister Esmeralda was a dancer for a small local play house that was in the city they lived in before they moved back to Paris. Erik still had strings in Paris and was able to get the arrest wornet for his head dismissed.

For the past few years he has kept in touch with Madmae Giry who was like a mother to him and Meg who was like a little sister. Erik was thrilled to learn that Christine did not marry that little weakling but Meg did. He remembered sighing when he read that in Meg's letter, but if she was happy he was happy. Giry would tell him about life and mostly about HIS Christine. Erik felt gulity for the way she was now. He was told that she runs, owns, sings, and composes for the Opera house that he calimed as his so many years ago.

Erik smiled at the memory of coming to see her perform as a gypsy girl named Esmerlda who was trying to save her people and help a deformed man see that the world could except him. It was called The Hunchback of Note de Dome. When he heard her singing God help the outcast perfectly it broke his heart and made him cry as he watched from box 5. Then that was the last time he saw her before disappearing into the night.

The train came to a halt and a loud screech could be heard from outside the train. Esmeralda squealed in exceitment for finally being able to see Paris. She ran off the train leaving the men to grab the bags. Erik and Jason looked at each other then sighed with small smiles.

"I love your sister, but she can be a hand full sometimes." Jason said, chuckling softly as he carried his and his wifes things.

"Yes she can be and that just proved why she is a hand full." Erik repiled, grabbing his suitcase.

Esmerlda looked around with excietment when her brother placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please stay with us Esmer, we can't have you getting lost." Erik said. Esmerlda giggled saying she was sorry and followed Erik and Jason outside of the train station to wait for their ride. Ten minutes later Erik heard his name being screamed and was tackle by a flash of blonde. He chuckled as caught himself and looked down to see Meg hugging him.

"Oh big brother I missed you!" Meg squealed, as she jumped up and down. Erik laughed at Meg's behavior knowing her and Esmerlda would get along just fine. He introduce her to his sister and brother-in-law as they talked a throat was cleared behind him.

"No hug for the person who raised you like a son Erik." The voice said.

Erik turned and smiled softly down at Madame Giry. He pulled her into a tight hug while thanking her for the place to stay. She smiled and waved it off saying the person she lived with was kind a enough to allow it since it was her place. Soon after the bags were loaded up they were off to the house while Meg and Esmerlda chatted up a storm, Erik looked out the window thinking about Christine.

~At the Opera house~

"Alright everyone please make sure to practice at home or in the dorms when you have a chance that's enough for today." Christine said, smiling bright as most of the cast and crew came back from the fire that had happened.

She walked off stage and headed towards the office to get the pay stubs ready for pick up next week. When Christine entered the room she saw Roaul sitting at his desk doing the paper work she was going to do. She shut the door and saw Roual had noticed her then gave her a small smile. "Practice went well I brosom little lottee?" Roual asked, going back to the books. Christine hummed softly as a yes as she sat her desk looking out the window.

"Christine go home. Get some rest I can handle the paperwork." Roual said, making her stand up and lead her towards the office door.

"But Roual surely I can do something to help!" Christine said, pouting while trying to fight him.

Roual shook his head no and pushed her out the door lightly saying no and to go home and get some rest. Christine sighed with a nodded asking for her cloak. After her cloak was on she said her goodbyes to everyone then went down to the front steps to her carriage that was waiting for her. Getting in she told the driver to take her home please. She knew Madame Giry would be there before her as always. Christine hummed music of the night throughout the carriage ride. Soon she arrived home and headed inside as it poured down rain.

A maid ran over and took her cloak welcoming her home as well as telling her that Madame Giry and her guests were in the living room. Christine nodded when she heard a gasp and turned to see Madame Giry.

"Christine look at you! You are soaked to the bone, you must get changed before you catch a cold." MadameGiry said, trying to hurry up the stairs. But Christine stood her ground and demanded what was going on. Madmae Giry giggled nervously as footsteps could be heard coming making her freeze. Erik came out of the living room area to see what the fuss was about. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Madame Giry are you alri...Chrisitne?" Erik asked, loooking at his long lost angel.

Christine looked at Erik with shocked eyes. Her angel was alive this whole entier time and they never told her. She began to growl and glared at both Madame Giry and Erik with a smile. Christine walked straight past them ignoring them and introduce herself to Esmerelda and Jason and asked to be forgive but she had a busy day and was planning to retire for the night.

"Have a good night Esmerelda, Jason, (Christine paused for a moment as she turned around to face Erik, Meg, and Madame Giry) Goodnight night to you three as well." Christine said with a dark scary smile. Meg hide behind Erik as Christine walked past them and headed upstairs. Erik rubbed the back of his neck and realized he had a lot of work to do if he was gonna be with Christine.

There we go people the very first chapter, I will try and post more when i have the time and engery but please enjoy the first chapter review favorite follow whatever you like as long it is positive. I do not own anything except the two oc's in the story.

Until then my readers I remin your obedeten servent O.G


	3. Chapter 2 Fate? This is my Domain

Christine woke up the next morning feeling a lot of different emotions that she couldn't grasp just yet. But the most she felt was anger and betrayal from the two most important people in her life. Christine was getting dress when a knock came to her door. She yelled enter as she sat down at her vanity to fix her hair for the day. Madame Giry came in looking down with sad guilty eyes.

"Christine my dear I'm so sorry." Madame Giry began to say when Christine cut her off.

"You betrayed me Madame Giry. You lied to me and to find out this way that the man I love is alive and is now living three doors down from me! I cried and mourned for a year thinking my angel of music was dead, but no here he is alive this whole time keeping in contact with my mother and sister! I can forgive you, but my trust is something you all will have to earn do I make myself clear Madame Giry?" Christine said, with anger in her eyes.

Madame Giry nodded with a sad smile, but understood what she and her daughter did was wrong. But she was glad she would forgive them. Madame Giry watched Christine tie her hair back with the same black ribbon Erik gave her on the day of her first performance as Prima-a-donna. Christine stood and walked past her then went out into the where she bumped into Erik.

"Oh pardon me sir." Christine excused herself with a straight face. She walked around him and began down the hallway again.

"Christine wait please!" Erik yelled, chasing her down the hall. Christine stopped for a moment with her back still to him not wishing to see his lying face right now.

"At this moment of time Erik, I don't think it is best that you talk to me. Good day sir." Christine stated, began down the hallway and turned the corner. Erik followed quickly after her but found that she was gone. When did Christine learn to move so quietly and quickly while disappearing quickly as well. Madame Giry found Erik in the hallway staring down the other one in a amazement.

"Let me guess, she disappeared before you turned the corner, *sighs* Yes she does that, Christine learned that from you while exploring more of the opera house while it was being restored." Madame Giry explained, before walking away. Erik nodded with sad eyes while heading down the hallway looking for the secret door way. He heard footsteps coming and quickly hide in the shadows to see Roaul walking this way.

Erik growled softly then looked with wide eyes as Roual knocked on a wall three times before it opened up. He walked into the open doorway quickly then disappeared. Erik quickly got in before the door shut and followed him in the shadows while hearing some talking.

"So the payments have been taken care of, the others were taking care of the rest of the little details for the play. Plus the conductor wishes to speak to you about the music," Roual's voice bounced through the hall and from behind a door.

"Very well I will see to it that I speak with him on the matter anything else." Christine said. Roual shook his head no while leaving some papers on her desk. While Christine handed him some papers that needed to be taken to the bank.

"Now that's taken care of go home and spend time with Meg, I have got the rest." Christine informed him. Roual walked to the door and looked at Christine with the door open to what it look like get away fast. Roual said there was one more matter that he almost forgot and that was the leading male soprano quiet this morning. He then took off running now what would happen next.

"WHAT! ROUAL GET YOU'RE ASS BACK HERE NOW!" Christine yelled, with fire in her eyes as she followed him quickly. Erik watched Christine from the shadows and followed them before he got locked in the passage way. He watched Christine disappear round the corner when he heard his sister calling him.

"Erik! There you are! You promised to show me the opera house and all of Paris today." Esmeralda said, with a pout as she crossed her arms in anger. Erik chuckled while ruffling his sisters hair as he wrapped her arm around his.

"Alright my dear Esmer we shall go see all of Paris, come." Erik said, leading his sister down the hall. As Erik showed Esmeralda and Jason around Paris Erik couldn't help but bring up memories of the past that came flying into his mind. Soon they stood in front of the Opera house that started Christine's and his story. But he couldn't help but wonder was their story truly over. She was after a single independent woman running, singing, composing, and owning a Opera house. Christine must be an inspiration to all women trying to be independent. It made him proud how his Christine grew up but wished it was a different way with him by her side through the whole thing. Sadly it wasn't. Erik snapped out of his thoughts as Esmeralda dragged him inside to watch rehearsal that was going on for Christine's new Opera that would be show in two months time.

They quietly came in and watched from box five as Christine was ranting and raving about not having a male lead soprano for the show. Roual sighed and tried to calm her down, but only made it worse when he brought up Erik's name. Christine froze in place with her back to Roual.

"What about him Roual?" Christine asked, growling at him with icy eyes.

"Christine listen we need a male lead and he needs a job to get his own place with his sister and brother-in-law right? Why not have him do it?" Roual asked, standing his ground even though he knew he was in deep water.

Christine stood there in deep thought and then agreed on one condition Roual would be the one to ask him. Roual sighed but nodded with a smile happy it break out into an argument like it usually would with this stuff. Christine was talking to Misouer. Rayas about the music for the play called Les Miserable. She wanted to creature this play to honor those who had fought for there freedom back then. Misouer Rayas was impressed every time Christine came up with new plays that would make amazing reviews every time. As that conversation went on Roual noticed Erik up in box five and went to go talk to him.

" its been a long time has it not?" Roual asked, as he stood in the door way to the box.

"Yes it has been Viscount, What can I do for you?" Erik asked, he knew the answer but pretended to play innocent. Roual rolled his eyes and nodded his head and told them to follow him to the office for privacy. Once in the office and the door was closed he offered them a seat.

"As you know we are looking for a male leading soprano since your original one had to quiet and move back home for family reason's. Now Christine and I would like to know if would like to accept the job? You would be paid the fair amount that is offered and be free to use the music room we created anytime." Roual explained, wanting to get this all out before Erik could say no which Roual thought he would but he was surprised at what he said next.

"I will gladly take on the role on two conditions, One my sister will be allowed to dance here as a dancer and two me being allowed back in my domain underneath the opera house." Erik said, with serious eyes and a straight face. Roual was about to close the deal when Christine came in and asked what was going on. He explained to her the deal they were just talking about. Christine agreed to his sister dancing her but said no quickly with a glare that made Roual shiver.

"Why not Christine? You know that was my home before I left here." Erik argued back. Roual sighed and sat down knowing Erik had dug his own grave.

"Because that is my private office and where I compose my work!" Christine argued back. Erik was shocked to hear that his angel was using his old home as a work space. She stood and glare at him icy eyes and a dark voice "This is my domain now Erik! You have no rights to make demands in MY Opera house. Good day sir."

Christine stormed out and slammed the door as Roual called out to her with worried eyes. Erik told Esmeralda and Jason to go looked around at that shops that were close to the opera house. They nodded and quickly left knowing Erik wanted to talk to Roual alone. Both men stood there staring at each other then sat down. Erik sighed while running his hand through his hair.

"She has been like this since she read that you were dead," Roual mumbled, softly while looking out the window. Erik was about to ask him questions about it. But Roual held up his hand and told him it wasn't his place to say while gathering his things. Roual headed to the door when Erik told him he would be the new lead soprano for them as long as the first condition was kept. Roual smiled bright while nodding as he shook Erik's hand thanking him over and over. He quickly ran out of the room to get back to his wife for the night.

Erik found his sister and brother-in-law telling them he wished to head home. Esmeralda looked at him with worried eyes but she just nodded and took him to the carriage. Soon they made it back to Christine's estate and Erik went straight to his room to figure out how to get close to Christine again.

Meanwhile underneath the Opera house Christine played away on the piano releasing all her fear, anger, and hurt with other mixed emotions running through her. She sang softly to herself "And he'll always be there singing songs in my head, But that's over now the music of the night is mine." The last cored struck and rang through out the cave as a single tear fell from her face.

* * *

Please review comment and favorite if you like it please remember my dear reads I own nothing my the story line until then my dear readers I remain your obedient servant .G


End file.
